My Grand Misconception 7: A Sister Location
by FNaFMasterReady4Freddy
Summary: Goldie and Gabe return in an action packed story. Fazbear Entertainment has discovered an underground area with animatronics that could save the company struggling to stay alive in the market. Little do they know, these are no ordinary animatronics. Will this be the end of Gabe and Goldie? Will the creator of these robots come after the duo? Chapter 2 posted 5/1/2018 6:18 a.m.
1. Chapter 1: Returning Home

**Author's note:**

 **I have not written a story in a while. I am going to experiment with the My Grand Misconception series again. Maybe I can write it better now that my experience has improved a little.**

 **Chapter 1: Returning Home**

 **My Point of View:**

I woke up and turned to look at Goldie. He was still sleeping peacefully. I hated to wake him, but I was clingy. I tapped him on the shoulder, and he opened one eye. A huge smile appeared on his face.

"Good morning, Gabe." Goldie said, reaching his arms out and pulling me close to him. I kept my ear to his chest, listening to the energy pulsating through his costume; energy that was used to save my life.

Two years ago, Shadow Freddy captured me and held me hostage in a storage drain. I was freed and sent home from the hospital. The spirit that controlled Shadow Freddy possessed a Nightmare Fredbear that didn't have an AI yet. He used it to find and kidnap me. I was tied to a chair, awaiting rescue. Goldie used his energy to destroy Shadow Freddy once and for all. We finally decided to just kick back for a while and go on a vacation.

We had no other plans for a new restaurant. Fazbear Entertainment was losing more money than it was making. I decided to get a team together to do some digging on a new lead that might just help us out, but I wanted to wait until I got back from vacation before we hit this location I stumbled upon.

"Today is the day we go back home." I sighed. "I was hoping we would be able to stay away from work longer."

"At least you get to check out that new lead you were excited to check out." Goldie reminded

"I hope Mangle has been taking good care of Joshua in our absence."

"You know Mangle is a good caretaker."

"Well we ordered enough supplies for them to make hundreds of pizzas."

"I wonder if Joshua gets tired of eating the same thing every day."

"He has a manufactured digestive system. I do not think he cares what he eats."

"Well, he definitely loves your cooking."

"Dibs on first shower!" I yelled.

"Why don't we just shower together?" Goldie asked. "We have a flight to catch."

"I'm liking that idea." I replied, kissing him.

 **(Story rated Teen, no sex scenes for you, not that animatronics have the parts for that anyway…)**

We got out of the shower and dried off. Goldie and I put on our suits and matching top hats. I didn't mind Goldie having no reproductive organs. He was still very romantic. He still had the ability to feel the passion in our kisses. With our bond, we didn't need sex. Having each other was enough.

 **(And now I've explained how love between animatronic and human works. You're welcome…)**

"You still look cute in a suit." Goldie said, wrapping me in a hug. I blushed at the compliment.

"You look cute in a suit, too." I said smiling. "I still remember our time at the first restaurant. I am glad they kept me as a night guard when they built the second restaurant. I wonder what would have happened to me otherwise. I'd probably be alone."

"Think not about the "what ifs"" Goldie said. "We are together now, and that will never change.

"Well, let's head to the airport." I said, starting to pack our luggage. Goldie helped me get everything packed.

"Don't forget your phone charger this time." Goldie reminded. "Remember when we were having a war over phone chargers while we were waiting for a replacement for the one you left in Italy?"

"I can't believe Amazon back ordered it for a whole week." I groaned.

"Well, I think that is everything." Goldie said.

"Let's turn in the keys and get to the rental car." I suggested.

We got in the rental car and drove it to the airport. We rented it from the car rental place at the airport. They checked it in and we got in line at security.

The TSA was always unsure about Goldie. They had never seen a walking hollowed out animatronic before. We always just assured them that he meant them no harm. They always tried to check him as luggage, but we would always convince them that he has as much right as us to ride the plane. They would just wave us along onto our flight.

"Remember when I had that Note 7 going through security?" I asked.

"They thought you were a terrorist." Goldie laughed.

"I hadn't gotten the memo yet that they explode."

"They wanted to charge you a fine."

"I didn't want that. I let them throw it away. I'll stick with my Pixel."

"Agreed," Goldie nodded.

The flight was long. I ended up falling asleep on Goldie. He didn't care, he just ran his costume hand through my hair. It always made me smile, even when asleep.

We finally landed in our town. We got off our flight and went to the luggage area. I picked up my bags and he grabbed his. We walked out to our car, which was in the airport parking.

"I hope it cranks after two weeks." I said.

"It's a Mercedes, they love cold starts." Goldie stated.

I got in the driver's seat and cranked the car. It started up with a rawr.

"Let's go check out that lead." I said. "There is still daylight, and I am anxious."

"Shouldn't we get our kid first?" Goldie asked.

"We will afterwards." I assured him. I drove to Fazbear Entertainment HQ.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the end of Chapter 1. I have Chapter 2 in the works already. Don't worry, it is less love more action. Thank you for reading ^-^.**


	2. Chapter 2: Danger Lurks and Strikes

**Author's Note:**

 **This was originally going to be part of the first chapter, but the first chapter was going on 3,000 words. It made more sense to save the action for chapter 2. Common rookie mistake is starting the action in the first chapter. This is supposed to be an improved story over the first six, right?**

 **Chapter 2: Danger Lurks and Strikes**

As I walked in the building, everyone started pretending like they were working on something.

"I need to see my specialists in the board room at once." I said to my assistant, who was working the front desk.

I walked to the board room with Goldie. We took our seats at the end of the table. My group of 16 specialists walked in.

"As you gentlemen know, we recently dug up a relic of the past at the home of one of the old engineers, literally." I directed their attention to the big monitor behind me. It showed an entire underground area where animatronics were being stored, each contained in their own auditoriums separated by vents. "I think we should investigate this place and extract the animatronics for our own use."

"Sir, I think that might be a bad idea." Justin, my lead specialist, said.

"What could go wrong?" I asked. "You will be armed with guns that shoot stun bullets and animatronic-disabling EMP devices."

"You are an asset to the company." Justin said. "We think it is best that you stay h…"

"I will be fine, Justin." I assured him. "I have worked my way out of tough situations in the past. There is nothing in there that is worse than what I have experienced already."

Justin fell silent.

"Anyway," I went on, "we leave here in five minutes. Get the van and the semi-truck up and running. I'm riding in the front. Four of you, including Justin, will be with me when we go into the building. The rest of you are my extraction team. We will deactivate the robots, and you all will put them on the truck."

Goldie and I walked out and got into the van. I decided to ride in the passenger seat while Goldie drove.

We pulled up to the location. It was out in the middle of nowhere. If we screamed, no one would be able to hear us. We huddled into an elevator that would take us underground.

"Welcome to your new job." A voice in the elevator said. "Please enter your name on the keypad."

I tried to enter my name, but the screen was shaky. The voice autocorrected it to "Eggs Benedict." I was not amused.

We finally reached the ground floor of the mysterious building.

"To your left is the Ballora Gallery." The voice said. "To your right is Funtime Auditorium. Feel free to crawl through the vents to start maintenance on the animatronics. Make sure to press the red electrocution buttons to call the animatronics back to their stage. There are no lights in the rooms, only stage lights that can be activated with the push of a button. It is safer that way. Good luck on your first day."

"I say we try Ballora Gallery first." I suggested.

"Agreed," Goldie responded. "Be careful, there's more than just Ballora in there."

We crawled into the vent, and into the Ballora Gallery.

"It says here that Ballora is blind." Goldie said quietly, huddling around us. "She has super sensitive hearing s…"

"You appear to be taking a long time!" The voice said over the loudspeaker. "Stay low to the floor and crawl as fast as possible!"

In that instance, we heard music and a woman singing. She seemed to be spinning around us. Suddenly, she spun out of the darkness and got into my face. I tried to back away, but she followed. Justin took out his EMP device and zapped her with it. She fell to the ground, inactive.

"Hold off on the extraction team until we find them all." Goldie suggested.

They shined their flashlights onto the stage. The Minireenas sat there inactive. We still hit them with EMP shots because we didn't want them trying anything funny. We called in the extraction team to come and get all of them.

"Funtime Freddy's room is just up ahead." I said. "It is also the room where the systems can be reset manually."

"Be ready for anything." Goldie warned.

We entered the room. The only light in the room was a flickering light. I turned on my phone flashlight.

"L-L-Look B-Bon-B-Bon, w-we h-have a f-few un-unwanted g-guests." A voice said in the darkness. "L-Let's g-give t-them a w-warm w-welcome."

We shined our flashlights around the room. We heard laughter echoing around the room.

"B-Bon-Bon, go get 'em!" The voice yelled.

A blue bunny animatronic jumped at me from the darkness. I yelled as it clung to my face. I managed to pry it off and throw it on the floor. One of my specialists shot at it, stunning it. We still didn't know where Funtime Freddy was, though.

I walked towards the back of the room. Goldie remained close to me, his energy charged up enough to where I could hear it.

Suddenly, I am face to face with Funtime Freddy. His chest opens up and closes me inside. I am trapped inside, banging on it, begging him to let me go. I hear a burst of energy, and feel Funtime Freddy go flying. I was thrown around inside of him. I hear my team come rushing up.

"How do we open it?!" One of them asked frantically.

"He is going to suffocate!" Another yelled.

"Chill out, I have this." Justin said. He pushed a button on Funtime Freddy's chest, and it sprung open. I ran out and leapt into Goldie's arms.

"Wh-Who would design something like that!?" I asked frantically. "I-It ate me!"

"Maybe you'd better go wait in the van." Goldie recommended. "It is dangerous in here. I will help the team gather the remaining bots."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." I said. "Be careful."

"Always," Goldie responded, pressing our noses together. I smiled then walked out with one of the extraction team members. Before we left, Goldie turned to us.

"Stay with Gabe, don't let him out of your sight." Goldie said. The rest of the extraction team grabbed Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon.

 **Goldie's Point of View:**

"It looks like it's just me and you, boys." I said. "The next stop is Funtime Auditorium."

"Why do we need these things again?" Justin asked.

"We are going to use them to perform at kid's birthday parties." I explained. "Think of how families hire clowns, only with animatronics."

"I wouldn't trust my kids anywhere near these things." Justin said. "They aren't ordinary animatronics. One just tried to eat Gabe."

"Our engineers have fixed worse." Goldie said. "Granted, I never would have expected them to try to eat someone."

We crawled back through the vent to the main area. The extraction team was still waiting in the elevator. Some of them decided to start playing cards to pass the time while others texted on their phones.

Funtime Auditorium was just as dark. Were there no lights in this building? We all stood very still and listened for Funtime Foxy. I heard a bit of scurrying on the far side of the room. I directed Justin's flashlight to the location. Justin saw him and stunned him

"Bonnet is still in this room somewhere." I said. "Keep your ears open and your eyes peeled."

We heard the tiniest laugh coming from somewhere in the room. Everyone shined their flashlights in all directions. The laugh got close enough to where it could be heard right next to one of the specialists. Next thing we knew, Bonnet charged at one of the specialists, making him fall to the ground.

"Get it off me!" He yelled. Everyone fumbled for their EMP devices. Justin Finally got his out and pointed it at Bonnet, disabling her.

"Are you alright?" I asked, helping the guy up.

"Am I alright?" He asked sarcastically. "I just had an animatronic the size of my hand try to kill me. Do I look alright? I'm getting out of here."

"Well, take these two animatronics with you." I responded. "If you leave us, you are on extraction team."

"Ugh, fine I'll stay." He groaned. "How many do we have left?"

"Three," I replied. "Circus baby, Biddybab, and Electrobab are the only ones remaining."

We crawled back into the vents.

"There is barely any room for me to move." I said. "How does our extraction team get them out of here? How did they get the animatronics in here?"

"Motion trigger: Funtime Auditorium vent," The voice said.

"I just think Circus Baby isn't going to want to be captured." Justin said.

"Well, it has been too easy so far, spare for Gabe getting attacked and Don getting jumped by Bonnet." I inferred. "Maybe they're saving the best for last."

"I still can't believe I was bested by a tiny animatronic." Don said.

"It's okay, Don," I said. "It happens to the best of us."

We crawled into the Circus Gallery vent. It led to a small room with some sort of control panel. There was also a stage light button and a shock button.

I pushed the button for the light, but we couldn't see anything. I decided to push the shock button, hoping to send whatever was in there back to its stage.

Just then, the power shut off. Everyone froze and looked around the room.

"Guys, are you alright?" Someone asked over the radio. "There appears to have been a power failure. We have a team going to the maintenance room."

"We're fine." I said into the radio. "We are going to enter the Circus Gallery and extract Circus Baby. We can't fall behind schedule because of a power outage."

We entered Circus Baby's room. We decided to huddle together, shining our flashlights all around the room. If something was going to try and get us, we needed to be prepared.

We heard a sound of metal scraping across the floor. Everyone turned towards the location of the sound. There was a creepy, clown-like animatronic dragging himself across the floor towards our location. Justin zapped it with an EMP, but it still remained determined to get us. They shot their stun guns at it, but it remained persistent. I blasted it with a burst of energy, knocking it across the room. That seemed to make it stop. I walked over to it to shut it off, but froze when I read the note on it.

"This was a diversion." I read the note out loud.

One of our specialists turned around to see Circus Baby. It was too late to react. She opened her chest, reached out, and grabbed him with a claw-like arm. Everyone turned and fired their EMPs at her. She fell to the floor inactive. I turned her off and secured her. We pushed the button to open her chest. Our specialist had been crushed to death.

"We have a man down." I said into the radio. "I repeat, man down."

Everyone came busting into the room.

"No one touch him." I said. "This is a crime scene now. Secure the other animatronics and get the police in here."

I exited the room. I didn't expect anyone to die during this operation. I crawled back through the vent. As I did, the power came back on. I rode the elevator back to the outside.

"I heard what happened over the radio." Gabe said. "What happened?"

"Circus baby grabbed him with some sort of claw and forced him inside of her chest." I responded. "He was crushed to death."

"Fuck!" He yelled. "I knew they weren't ordinary, but I didn't think they'd be deadly. I guess I'm lucky I wasn't crushed by Funtime Freddy."

I hadn't thought about that until now. I could have lost Gabe in there. I walked over and held him in my arms until the police got here.

When they showed up, I gave them the details of what happened.

"So, let me get this straight," the officer said, "he was grabbed by a metal arm that came out of this robot and was crushed inside of it."

"Pretty much," I responded. "I can take you to him."

"Lead the way." The officer said.

We got into the elevator and rode down to the main area. I led him to where Circus Baby was. She was still inactive and still had one of my specialists in her. It was a bloody mess inside of her.

Gabe had followed us down here. I gestured for him to cover his eyes. He didn't need to see this. He made the argument that he'd seen far worse. Sure, he'd been through things in the past, things I could have prevented, but he'd still never seen someone dead. He realized that when he actually saw the body. He gasped and placed his head into my chest.

"Has the family been notified?" The officer asked.

"The only people we have notified are the police." I responded, hugging Gabe to my costume chest.

"Well, it'd be best to give them a call. We'll get an ambulance to transfer him to the hospital, and they can meet him there."

"Okay, let me just call my secretary to pull up his file."

I walked away and pulled out my phone.

 **My Point of View:**

I let Goldie slip away for a few minutes to take care of notifying this guy's family. I just sat there, staring at his dead body inside of the animatronic. The graphic nature of all of it made me feel sick.

They finally came and retrieved the body. They took Circus Baby as evidence. This put us back at square one. We had just gotten back from vacation and everything was already a mess.

I told my other specialists to take the other animatronics to our storage area. We would have to look at them later. Goldie and I then got into our car and drove to the abandoned pizzeria with the other animatronics.

We got out of the car and walked up to the building.

"Do you think Joshua will be happy to see us?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Goldie asked concerned.

"I feel bad we couldn't take him with us." I responded. "We are a family, but it seems like we abandon him here more often than not."

"Don't beat yourself up, you're a good father." Goldie said. "Besides, Joshua likes to visit his cousin Jonathan."

"I guess you're right." I said. "Let's just go inside and pick him up. Maybe we can vacation in Florida next time. That way, we won't have to deal with the TSA not letting him through."

"Agreed," Goldie responded.

We pushed open the doors to the restaurant. At first, no one stirred. Then, Joshua and Jonathan came running through, knocking me over. I got up off the floor and dusted off.

"Sorry father," Joshua said. "We didn't notice you there."

"It's okay, Joshy." I said, rubbing his hat. "Let's go tell Toy Foxy that we are here to pick you up."

We walked into the main part of the restaurant. I was shocked to see that everyone was cleaning the place. The Toys were sweeping and mopping. Freddy and Foxy were helping Chica clean the kitchen. Bonnie and the others were picking up trash. Even the phantoms were pitching in. The puppet was here, too, but he was just sitting and watching.

"What's all of this?" I asked, walking up to Mangle. He stopped sweeping and turned to me.

"They lost a bet with me, and I put them to work." Mangle responded. "Besides, they were rusting away playing too many video games. Remind me again why you brought that infernal contraption into this place."

"Well anyway, thank you for looking after Joshua again." I said.

"Anytime!" He responded. "I am happy to help out. I am used to it at this point. When Joshua is here, I have to watch both of them. Freddy and Foxy can't be bothered. They do like to spend time with Jonathan when Joshua is away. Besides, what trouble can two little robots get into? They won't burn the place down because Chica never leaves the kitchen."

I gave him a hug.

"Well, I'd better say hi and bye to the others." I said. "I have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Well, come on by for a visit if you have time." Mangle said. "We are always happy to see you."

"I will," I assured him.

We walked over to Toy Freddy. He was dusting off the stage.

"Hey Fred," I said, greeting him. He almost dropped his duster in surprise.

"Hey Boss," He said, hugging me. "It's so good to see you."

"Likewise," I said hugging back. "Are you taking care of Bon?"

"Don't I always?" He asked.

"You do," I responded. "Well, thank you for joining in on the cleanup effort. I try to get someone in here as often as possible to clean it. Not many people are willing to these days."

"It's the least we can do." Fred smiled. "Besides, who knew Mangle could do a backflip?"

"He is full of surprises." I laughed. "I didn't know that was the bet."

"Well, it was, and we all lost." Fred said. "Remind me not to join in on anymore of his bets."

He went back to dusting. I skipped over to Toy Bonnie, who was mopping the floor. I scratched his ears, and he slowly turned around.

"I know that scratch anywhere." He said. "Welcome back, sir."

"Thank you, Bon." I responded. "You don't have to call me sir. I respond to Gabe all the same. You'd never do it two years ago."

"Well, now that you're twenty, you seem more mature." Bon said. "It just feels more natural."

I gave him a hug. He hugged back, perking his ear a little.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Bon," I laughed.

He gave me a smirk and went back to sweeping. Seeing these animatronics was starting to make me feel better after the incident that happened earlier. We offered to help the family pay for the funeral. They gladly accepted, as they didn't have much money. I assured them I would still pay them his salary until they recover from the trauma and get back on their feet. He left behind a kid and a wife. I also offered to cover day care so she could find a job, and I would cover a babysitter in case she needs to go out or she stays late at work. It's always good to be prepared.

As head of Fazbear Entertainment, I know that the company has messed up in the past. I try to do these things to help repair the image of the company. That and it was my fault for everything that happened in there. I jumped the gun and got someone killed. I even almost got myself killed in the process.

I decided I was too tired to go and talk to any of the others. I gestured towards the door. Goldie nodded and followed me to it. We walked outside and got into the car.

"Did you have fun while we were away?" I asked.

"Yes sir," Joshua responded. "I did really miss you though."

Guilt suddenly rushed over me. I shrugged it off and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, buddy." I said.

"It's okay, father." He responded, hugging back. "I always know that you two are going to come back. Then, we get to be together as a family again."

"Exactly," I said. I climbed into the driver's seat. Goldie walked over and got into the passenger seat.

"This day was so exhausting." Goldie sighed. "We are never going to mix business with vacation ever again."

I let out a depressed sigh and started the car. Goldie looked over at me.

"I know that look." Goldie said. "It's not your fault, Gabe. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad. You wanted to check out the lead as bad as I did. I think this would have happened, even if we'd held off checking it out until tomorrow."

"Maybe we should have just let this lead pass us by." I said. "I don't know what I was thinking. We could have just used the many animatronics we have at our disposal. I just thought that some fresh characters would give us an edge. I mean, we already beat Chuck E. Cheese's with our free roam technology. The Toys have fancy safety technology that can phone police the instant something is amiss."

"We still have them technically." Goldie said. "I will have the engineers look at them tomorrow. Circus Baby may be in evidence at the police station, but we still have the rest."

"Did we even find Biddybab and Electrobab?" I asked.

"I forgot about those." Goldie responded. "I don't think we need them."

"Police have shut down the scene anyway." I said, backing out of the parking lot and driving to our house up the road. I parked the car and shut it off.

I went to get out of the car, but Goldie stopped me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "I promise."

We got out and went inside. Joshua went straight to his room. I followed behind him.

"Did you eat anything today?" I asked.

"Yes sir," He responded.

"Did you burn all of your energy?" I looked at him concerned. He gave me an assuring look.

"Of course, father." He responded. "Go get some rest, I am fine."

"Okay, bud." I kissed his hat then walked back to mine and Goldie's room.

"Honest question," Goldie said, lying down in our bed.

"Lay it on me," I responded, crawling in bed next to him.

"Should we just sell Fazbear Entertainment and move?" Goldie asked. "We've been through a lot these last couple of years or so. I think it's time to throw in the towel and let someone else deal with this mess of a business."

"What about Freddy and the others?" I asked. "I can't just abandon my brother-in-law."

"We could still visit them." Goldie said. "I don't think the new owners would mind. I just feel like we are in too deep this time with the business. Someone died under our watch today. We are harboring killer animatronics in a storage facility."

"I still have faith in these new animatronics." I said. "I am not ready to give up this business. We didn't give up when the old manager killed himself."

"That's different," Goldie said. "You weren't there to witness it. Also, there really was no reason for him to do that. Sure, the toys died, but I think it was more than that. He'd been a manager for ages before you took over the business."

"Let's just sleep on it, Goldie." I said. I scooted closer to him and closed my eyes.

"You not going to take off your formal clothes?" He asked.

I opened one eye and sighed. I was so tired, I didn't feel like changing into sleep clothes. I just kicked off my shoes, and rolled over to face Goldie.

"You know I'm not mad at you, right?" I asked.

"Never thought you were," Goldie responded. He put his arms around me.

"Good night." I said. I kissed him and went to sleep.

"Good night." He responded.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this chapter is late. I haven't had time to sit down and type it. Thank you all for reading. It is only chapter 2 and someone is already dead. Also, this chapter was almost 4k words. I kind of started to rush things to find an ending for the chapter. Well, Thank you for reading this far. Expect chapter 3 in less than a week. I think I know where I want to go with this story.**


End file.
